My Idea of Fun
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Kendall and James have been betrothed at a young age. Only they can't stand each other. Kendall is a baby and a suckup, and James is a bully. Then, quite simply, they start to grow up a little. And there's some evil magic thrown into the mix. Kames fairytale!


**So, this is another long oneshot I've been working on over a few weeks. A mix of sleeping beauty, swan princess and Anastasia, three of my favourite Disney style movies, even though just one of them is actually Disney :P just your classic cheesy fairytale, enjoy!**

Once upon a time, there was a king named William. He ruled his kingdom with a kind heart and a strong mind, along with his wife, Queen Jennifer. The two longed for a child, and had been trying for over two years to have one, all attempts unsuccessful. But then, miraculously, Jennifer became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The entire kingdom was overjoyed, as were the king and queen. The child had golden hair and bright green eyes, and they named him Kendall.

To celebrate the birth of the prince, William and Jennifer hosted a party in the castle and invited the whole kingdom, and also a good friend of theirs from the next kingdom, Queen Brooke, along with her son James. James had been born two years earlier, and shortly after his birth Brooke's husband was killed in a tragic accident, and she ruled the kingdom alone.

At the ball, as Brooke sent her son up to the cradle with a gift for the prince, she and Kendall's parents were struck with inspiration. "We'll join our kingdoms together!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Through our sons," William added with just as much excitement in his voice.

"There is a slim chance if any at all, that Jennifer and I will ever have another child, and even then it may just be another boy. The same is for you, you cannot have another child."

So the three adults made the arrangements. When Kendall was seven years old, they would begin the matchmaking. Kendall and James would be betrothed, and every summer William would take Kendall to their kingdom to visit, in hopes that as the two princes grew up, they would fall in love.

Also invited to these festivities were the king and queen's chief advisors. A herald tapped his metal staff on the floor three times to ask for silence, and when he was given it, he called it in a loud, clear voice. "Presenting, the king and queen's noble advisors . . . the three good faires!"

The three beautiful women had just glided into the room, one dressed in flowing pink robes, the second wearing green and the third wearing blue. Each of the fairies had long flowing hair and a silver tiara on her head. They smiled around the room, waving with the hands that didn't hold their glowing wands.

"Mistress Camille, Mistress Josephine, and Mistress Katherine!" the man continued.

"It's Katie!" the smallest fairy hissed at the herald.

"Hush!" Camille scolded. Josephine (or Jo as she preferred, though she was too polite to say) gave a light giggle, shaking her head at the both of them before neatly tucking her wand into the sash around the waistline of her emerald green dress. The other two fairies did the same, before gliding up to the king and queen, gossamer wings fluttering gracefully.

The three fairies bowed down briefly, before straightening up and fluttering over to the cradle. "Oh, isn't he just the sweetest thing?" Jo cooed, smiling down at the baby boy. She took out her wand and flickered it once or twice above his head, sending a shower of glowing sparks floating down. Baby Kendall's eyes opened slightly, and he giggled, reaching out a hand to grab at the glittering dust.

Camille stepped up to the king, cheeks flushing a little as she humbly said, "We'd like to offer gifts to the little prince, Your Highness. But nothing he can hold in his hands— rather something he can carry within him as he grows up."

"Oh, go ahead!" William said quickly, Jennifer nodding in agreement. "We're eager to see what your clever minds and kind hearts have to offer."

Camille gave another humble bow, before fluttering back over to the cradle. She withdrew her wand, holding it up in front of her and looking down at the smiling baby. She gave the wand a careful twirl, a bright trail of magic following. "Dear prince, the gift I give to thee is the gift of beauty."

"How original," Katie muttered, Jo elbowing her in response and scowling.

"The beauty I speak of is not that which people see at first glance. It's beauty within, that radiates from the soul and showers over those around them. It is kindness, good will, patience and love for all." She finished the spell and let the sparks fall down on top of Kendall. The baby smiled and cooed up at her, little hand reaching out to hold his blanket weakly.

"Josephine? If you'd like to go next . . ."

"Ooh, yes please!" Jo squealed, hopping up and standing by the cradle as Camille stepped back. She gave an adoring smile, reaching a little hand in and almost crying with joy when Kendall's tiny hand wrapped around her little finger. She smiled at him, running the tip of her finger over his cheek and tapping his little nose, making him giggle in delight before taking out her wand. She waved it through the air, sending up a shower of rainbow sparks. "Tiny prince, the gift I give to thee is the gift of song." She thought for a second, trying to elaborate on it. "A voice that can charm anyone who hears it . . . I suppose music can awaken the good in everyone, can't it?" Realising she was half talking to herself, she too finished the spell quickly and blew baby Kendall a little kiss.

"Katherine, your turn," Jo smiled sweetly, hopping down to stand next to Camille.

"_Katie_," Katie muttered grumpily, stepping up to the cradle. She gave the baby a quick wink before giving her wand a quick wave through the air above him. "Sweet prince, the gift I give to—"

**_CRASH!_**

Several of the guests let out startled screams as the ballroom doors burst open. In strode a tall man wearing black robes, along with a fair-haired woman, also wearing black. Jennifer let out a startled shriek at the sight of them. It was the evil sorcerer Hawk, and his accomplice, the witch Rebecca.

"Oh, just look!" Hawk cooed, eyes narrowed in disdain as he strode up towards the king and queen. He looked around, an evil smile on his face. "What a beautiful party. And a very worthy celebration, I'm sure. Worthy enough to invite the entire kingdom, am I right?" He glared at William, who did nothing but glare back.

"You weren't wanted," the king said in a steady voice.

"Oh dear . . . that's awkward, isn't it?" Hawk chuckled darkly. "Rebecca, you know what to do."

There was a flash of light, and suddenly Rebecca stood by the cradle, smiling as she picked Kendall up and held him in her arms. "What a sweet little baby . . ."

"NO!" Jennifer screamed, lunging forward to try and free Kendall. But she was stopped by an invisible barrier, and hammered her fists on it, sobbing. "Not my baby! Don't hurt him, please! Please!"

"Oh, darling, I wouldn't dream of it! Not now, at least. That's Hawk's job, isn't it?"

William rose to his feet and strode forward, trying to seem as threatening as possible. "Get out of my palace, Hawk!" he shouted furiously.

"Aww, so soon? But I haven't give your son any gift yet. It's common courtesy!" Hawk smirked and stepped in beside Rebecca, the shimmering forcefield not deterring him in any way. Rebecca handed Kendall over to him, and Hawk smiled down at the baby. Kendall stared up at him with wide green eyes. Hawk raised his hand and conjured up a small ball of dark energy above the palm of his hand. "Listen carefully," he announced, his voice dark and menacing. "You may be celebrating dear Kendall's life now, but just wait."

You could've heard a pin drop in the ballroom at that moment.

"The prince shall indeed grow with beauty, grace and kindness, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on Kendall's eighteenth birthday, he will prick his finger, blood will spill, and he will die!"

Jennifer screamed in horror, tears streaming down her face. William gasped, completely stunned.

"You BASTARD! Come here you piece of—"

Camille and Jo both had to grab Katie by the arms to stop her lunging at the sorcerer. They knew Hawk could turn her into dust in an instant if he wanted to.

Hawk cackled, placing Kendall back in the cradle with a dark swirling mist as he and Rebecca vanished into thin air. The queen was sobbing in horror, the king standing there in shock. "What are we going to do?" Jennifer wailed, hurrying over and picking Kendall up, holding him close to her.

William turned to the fairies in desperation. "Well?"

Camille bit her lip. "Hawk is very powerful and there's little we can do against him . . . but Katherine hasn't given her gift to the prince yet."

William's face lit up, a hopeful smile on his and his wife's faces. "Then, she can undo this curse on our son?"

Katie squeaked, shaking her head quickly. "No, Your Highness!"

"But she can help!" Jo added, her and Camille pushing Katie over to the queen and Kendall. "Just do your best, sweetie."

Katie gulped, taking out her wand and holding it out towards Kendall. She gave it a gentle wave, trying to think of a spell in her head and choosing her words carefully. "Sweet prince . . . should this sorcerer's trick come true, my gift is hope. You will not die, but just sleep. And . . ." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "And from this slumber you shall wake, with . . . with true love's kiss."

Honestly, she'd never heard anything cheesier, especially coming from her own mouth. But she wanted to help the prince as much as anyone did.

"Thank you, Katherine," Jennifer smiled warmly, kissing Kendall's little tufty blond hair. "We're forever in your debt."

Katie shrugged feebly. "It's nothing, really . . ."

"You gave our son the gift of life," Jennifer persisted. "It's not nothing." She sighed. "Still, there must be some way to prevent the curse from coming true at all . . ."

Jo shrugged. "Destroy all pointy things? Seems a bit far-fetched to me."

"Get on with your match-making," Camille suggested. "If true love's kiss will break the spell, be sure that he actually has a true love by then."

William, Jennifer and Brooke's plans became even more important. In time, almost everyone in the two kingdoms forgot about Hawk's curse, and instead they were all anticipating that fast approaching summer when Kendall and James would finally meet.

* * *

"James, hurry up!" Brooke demanded, walking down the Great Hall towards the front of the castle. "We've got to go out into the gardens and meet Kendall and William!"

"I don't want to!" James whined, trailing after her and dragging his feet. The nine-year-old wasn't eager in any way to meet his "fiancé". Boys his age should be running around and playing in the mud and scaring the servants. But no, instead he had to go meet some kid from the next kingdom that he was gonna have to marry some day. This was not his idea of fun. In any way at all.

"Oh, here they are!" Brooke squealed, waving. A horse-drawn carriage was coming up the path, the driver waving at the queen and tipping his feathered hat towards her. James scoffed and rolled his eyes, arms folded. "James, be polite!" Brooke hissed, as the carriage pulled up on the path next to them. The driver hopped down and moved towards the door, hand on the extravagant handle as he announced, "His Royal Highness, King William, and his son, Prince Kendall." Then he opened the door and stepped back, bowing his head in respect.

William stepped down, face lighting up when he saw Brooke and James. "Brooke! It's so great to see you again!" His eyes fell on James. "And I take it you're James. Wow, you've grown so much!"

James just scowled up at him.

"Kendall!" William walked back to the carriage. "Come on!"

"I don't want to!"

"Come on, you have to!" William tugged Kendall out by the hand, and the blonde hopped/stumbled onto the ground, straightening up immediately. He was small, with soft freckles over the bridge of his nose. His cheeks flushed when he saw James and he ducked his head, tucking his body in closer to his father's. "He's just shy," William explained to Brooke, who gave Kendall a huge smile.

"He's just so adorable!" she squealed. "You're seven now, aren't you Kendall?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kendall said softly, giving a small bow.

"Oh, I could just eat you up!" She pushed James forward. "Now come on, say hello."

William pushed Kendall forward too, and the two young princes stood in front of each other. Eventually, they forced themselves to make eye contact. James swallowed nervously as he was met with Kendall's big, bright green eyes. He heard his mother clear her throat pointedly behind them and muttered at last, "Hello, Prince Kendall. I'm very pleased to meet you . . ." No he wasn't. He gave a little nod of his head as a bow. His mother was probably frowning, but he really didn't care.

Kendall gave a sweet smile and bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Prince James."

What a suckup. James sighed, turning to look back at his mother with pleading eyes. He just wanted to go play with his toys or something. To his horror, with a stern expression on her face, Brooke raised her hand to her mouth, and kissed the back of it. James's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. She couldn't be serious! But she nodded firmly and signalled for him to turn back around. He turned, trying not to gag as he held out his hand. Kendall took his hand, and James had to force himself to give the back of it a little peck. As soon as he had, he practially threw Kendall's hand back to him and wiped his mouth, scowling. Kendall wiped his hand off his robes, looking equally sullen as he stared up at him.

"Well, um . . . I think they get along okay," William said at last, wringing his hands. "Why don't we take a seat over there, Brooke? The boys can run off and play for a while."

"I think that's a good idea." And if royalty ever ran in their good clothes, the two would've sprinted away as fast as they could.

Kendall, at last, looked at James again. "So . . . hi."

"Hi," James snapped.

"Wanna play?"

James sighed, shrugging. "I guess so. Wanna go climb a tree?"

Kendall nodded eagerly.

James, a little begrudgingly, led him to his favourite climbing tree, where they were still in clear view of the adults. It was a willow tree, and he hopped up onto one of the lower branches with ease. Kendall, who was shorter and skinnier, struggled a bit to climb up after him. But he managed eventually and sat on the branch, swinging his legs. "Well?" James said, pointing upwards. "Aren't you going to climb higher?"

"I'm not very good at climbing."

"Come on, it's easy! Just do what I do!"

James climbed up into the higher branches amongst the green canopy, Kendall climbing up slowly after him. At one moment of good will, James grabbed Kendall by the collar and tugged him up to sit with him. Kendall looked down at the ground and across the castle gardens. "It's nice here."

"Isn't it nice where you live too?"

Kendall nodded. "But we don't have as many trees. We have a lot of flowers."

"Flowers are dumb."

"I think they're pretty."

James scoffed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. What a sissy. "Well, you can't climb a flower. So they're not fun."

"I know." Kendall looked down. "So, how do you get down from here?"

James was very tempted to just leave him there and run off to play with the kitchen boys. But his mother was watching him and he didn't want to get in trouble, so he showed Kendall how to climb back down. They lay on the grass for a while, a bit bored. At one point, Kendall rolled onto his tummy and picked some daisies from the ground, beginning to make them into a chain. James sat up and watched him for a bit. When Kendall had made a chain he deemed long enough, he put in on James' lap and smiled sweetly, before going to make another one.

James's cheeks flushed. He picked up the daisy chain and looked at it for a minute. Then he scowled, putting both hands on it and ripping it in too. He was not blushing, and he was not happy! No. He wasn't cute, he was annoying and he didn't want to marry him!

"You're not cute, okay!" James said nastily.

Kendall looked up, eyes widening. "Huh?"

He tossed the broken chain on the grass. "You think you're so cute and sweet but you're not, you're just stupid!" Then, to hide the fact that his cheeks were still pink, he turned around and stormed away. Behind him, he heard Kendall burst into tears and his father and James's mother going to see what was wrong.

He turned around, fuming. "And you're a crybaby too!" he shouted at the distraught Kendall. "A stupid crybaby!"

"James, don't speak to him that way!" Brooke said angrily.

James stuck his tongue out at her and marched off, fuming. How can Mother do this to me?! I don't want to marry him, I won't, she can't make me—

"James. Come back here right now!"

"No!" James screamed at her, hot tears pricking his eyes. "I won't! You can't make me!"

Brooke glared at him. "Don't think I won't punish you!"

"I don't care! He's annoying and a baby and I hate him!"

"I hate you more!" Kendall yelled at him, catching him off guard. He stormed over, cheeks streaked with tears. Then he shoved James with all the strength he had in his small body. "You're mean, and rude!"

"Big deal," James jeered at him, pushing him. "Are you gonna try and hit me again, you pipsqueak!"

Then with a warrior cry that could rival an angry bull, Kendall leaped at James and tackled him to the ground.

"Boys, stop it!" William shouted in distress as the two princes wrestled. "This is not the way to treat each other!"

Brooke sighed, hand clapped to her forehead. "Well, this is fun . . ."

The next summer, Kendall and James did their best to ignore each other. Until they were told they had to try and spend some time together, even if they didn't always enjoy it. But James still avoided Kendall like the plague, while Kendall tried to stay around him to please his father.

As they grew older, their fighting got rougher. At one point, Kendall shoved James out of a tree and broke his leg. The next week, James hit Kendall over the head with his crutch and gave him a concussion. At that time, James was twelve and Kendall was ten.

James was starting to hit puberty, and get taller and stronger, and much more attractive than that scrawny kid he used to be. And with that, his ego grew. A lot of the young girls around the kingdom wanted to hang around him, and he played it up as much has he could. Kendall couldn't get a word in as all the girls flocked around his husband-to-be. And at times like this, he'd go off by himself and sometimes play with James' friends. James didn't like that at all.

As Kendall turned thirteen, James still called him scrawny and freckly and annoying. But while all these girls flirted with James, Kendall was well able to find a castle guard or two to flirt with. Whenever James saw this, he would storm over, grab Kendall either by the collar or the arm, and yank him over to where he was. At which point Kendall would tell him off loudly, and often reveal something extremely embarrassing about him. The girls would giggle, James's face would go red with anger and embarrassment, and Kendall would wink at hm before sauntering off without a care in the world. James would always get him back later on. The amount of times William heard Kendall shrieking because of some unsightly thing in his bed were too many to count.

During the summer of James' sixteenth birthday, he received what he saw as the greatest birthday present ever. Kendall wasn't coming. His mother was sick, and despite how many times William asked, he refused to leave her. "We've been trying our best to urge you both to accept this future and make the best of it," Brooke pleaded with James, after reading him William's letter. "Why won't you?"

James just rolled his eyes and said, "If you ever make me kiss his hand again, I'm gonna throw up."

Brooke just gave an aggravated sigh and stormed off, having had enough of James's bad attitude. She wrote back to William lying through her teeth that all was well, and that they both looked forward to their next visit. James enjoyed a lovely summer of peace and quiet, Kendall-free. He hung out with his friends, and with his female admirers, with no pesky prince in the background to bother him. Was that kid ever gonna get any taller?! Jeez, little beady-eyed stick insect. Bleh.

"James," Brooke said one night. "William and I have continued writing to each other . . . we've come to a decision."

"Yes?" James said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"You and Kendall both know how much it means to the both of us to join our kingdoms together. Especially since it won't be long before we're gone and our descendants will be left to rule the land . . ." She sighed. "Sadly, neither you nor Kendall are cooperating with us, no matter how hard we try. And I'm afraid James, the problem is mostly you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't even try to deny it," Brooke snapped. "My point is, we've decided that by the time you're both adults, if you're still adamant about this whole thing, we'll get rid of it all. All our years of planning, they will be wasted for your sake. I hope you're happy with that." Then she left his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

James lay back on his bed, sighing. Maybe he should make a better effort . . .

But Kendall was just so annoying.

Autumn flew by, as did winter and spring. James focused on his studies, learning skills in combat, lessons such as languages and history, as well as advice on how to be a noble ruler. These lessons were taught by his mother, who showed no coldness towards him despite the fact that summer was once again approaching and was on everyone's minds. He felt bad for disappointing his mother so much. But sometimes his anger just came out and he couldn't control it.

"Be out in the gardens at noon," Brooke said shorty to James, on the morning of Kendall and William's arrival. "They normally arrive around that time. And please, don't be rude to William. He's getting older."

He noticed that she didn't bother telling him not to be rude to Kendall. His face fell and he nodded obediently. "Yes, Mother."

He met her out in the garden, like he promised, having dressed his best as he was always expected to. He stood next to Brooke, and they waited in silence for the carriage to arrive. It was a bright, warm day, and James had to squint slightly in the sunlight so he cold see up the path. "They're coming," he announced quietly when he saw the carriage appear.

The driver with the feathered hat leaped down and opened up the door, announig their arrival as he always did. William stepped out first, before holding a hand to help Kendall out, like he always did.

Only instead of Kendall, an angel stepped out.

James' breath caught on his throat, eyes bulging. That wasn't Kendall, it couldn't be! But when nobody else came out of the carriage, he realised that it was. Only, he looked completely different to how James remembered him.

He was taller, almost James' height now. He had the same slender body, but it wasn't that same scrawny gangly way it had been before. His shoulders had broadened, but he still had the same long, slim legs and hips. His freckles were fainter than they had been. His hair shone in the sunlight. And his eyes sparkled. He smiled sweetly at Brooke, dimpling. Had he always had dimples? Why hadn't he noticed?!

"Close your mouth, dear," Brooke murmured to him. "You'll catch flies."

James' jaw clamped shut.

"Delighted to see you again, Your Majesty," Kendall said in a soft, angelic voice, bowing to her. He turned to glance at James, giving another bow. But this one, James noticed, was barely a nod of his head. "And you too, Prince James."

"You've grown, Kendall!" Brooke said delightedly. "You're gorgeous, isn't he gorgeous?"

"Gorgeous," James squeaked.

"Well, thank you. Mother kept saying I was a late bloomer, but I suppose that was compensated for in the end." He gave another bow to Brooke, ignoring James completely. "If you don't mind, I'll retire to my room for a while. The heat made our journey rather exhausting."

"Of course, come join us whenever you like," Brooke replied immediately. Kendall walked away inside the castle. No, more like glided. Or flew or something, James couldn't even think straight.

"M-Mother," he stuttered at last. "What happened to him?"

Brooke chuckled, glancing at William with knowing eyes. "Sweetie, he grew up. Maybe it's time you do the same."

James sprinted off into the castle without a second thought. He knew well by now, where Kendall and William's bedrooms were when they came to stay. He ran to Kendall's door. He took a deep breath, telling himself nothing bad could come from this, as long as he was polite. I can be polite . . .

At last, he worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in," a beautiful voice called.

James walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Kendall . . ."

"Oh. It's you." Kendall sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His lips pouted as he asked, "Did you want something?"

"I, uh . . ." James stepped closer to him, cheeks red. "I just . . . I didn't get to welcome you properly outside."

"Why does that make a difference now?"

"It just does. I feel that my manners need to improve." James stepped forward, bowing and reaching out for Kendall's hand. Kendall hesitantly let him take it, and James pressed a gentle kiss to his hand before saying, "It's good to see you again, Kendall."

Kendall's cheeks were slightly flushed, but he frowned at him. "Why this sudden change? Last time I saw you, you couldn't wait to be rid of me."

"I know," James said quickly. "But like I said, I've seen the error of my—"

"Look, James, I'm tired." Kendall was opening the top layer of his robes, James' breath quickening as he watched him. "I want to take a nap before the welcoming banquet, and it's a bit early in the day to be getting a headache."

James frowned. "I . . . headache?"

"Yes James, a headache. A pain in the head, or in this context, a person who causes worry or difficulty, or in fact, pain in my head."

"I'm sorry, Kendall . . ."

"I'll see you tonight." Kendall turned away. "If you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I want to be alone now."

It felt like a slap on the dace. Clenching his jaw, James nodded stiffly and left the room. William and Brooke were standing further down the corridor. As he walked towards them, Brooke eagerly said, "How did it go?"

"He wants nothing to do with me," James said numbly. "Absolutely nothing . . . he says I'm a headache."

William sighed, looking troubled. "Well, don't worry. You've got all summer, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Maybe you can try again this evening?" Brooke suggested. "At the banquet?"

"Yeah, maybe . . . I'm gonna go to the library and read until I need to get ready. I'm not in the mood to socialise."

Hours later and James stood in the ballroom among the crowds. The celebrations were in full swing, people chattering and drinking wine, or dancing in the middle of the floor to the music being played on the large platform. Out in the centre of the dancing couples, he saw Kendall being spun around by some duke or general or something. He sighed and looked away.

"Sweetie, don't get so down," Brooke said softly, moving to stand next to him. "This piece is finishing up now, why don't you go ask him for a dance?"

"He'll say no . . ."

"You don't know that for sure. Go on, give it a try." She pushed him forward.

"Okay . . ." James slowly walked out into the dance floor, as the orchestra finished playing their piece and some of the guests applauded. The crowd parted automatically when they saw him, so it didn't take him long to reach Kendall.

"Kendall," he greeted, holding out his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if I could . . ." He wwallowed. "If I could have the next dance with you."

"Don't let me interrupt," The duke-gereral-whatever said quickly, stepping back. "I won't come between you and your fiancé, Your Highness." He bowed, and turned and walked away.

James turned back to Kendall. "So, dance with me?"

Kendall shrugged, taking James's hand and placing his other hand on the prince's strong shoulder. "Okay." He smirked. "But you'd better know how to waltz, I'm done leading men around so they don't stamp on my toes."

James chuckled, looping his arm around Kendall's waist and pulling him closer. "Of course I can waltz." And they did.

"You dance very well," Kendall said at last, as their third dance began. "I would've thought you'd be very clumsy and rough."

"I'm offended by your lack of faith in me. You should know I've changed." James spun Kendall around before tugging him back into his arms, their bodies pressed together.

Kendall tilted his head up and looked him in the eyes. "I still remember when you left worms all over my bed," he said slightly breathlessly. "I'll need some convincing."

"You deserved that," James protested. "You told all those girls that I was too afraid to get rid of that spider on my wall."

"Because you were. I had to do it for you."

James lifted Kendall's hand to his lips and kissed it. Kendall blushed. "Why do you keep doing that all of a sudden?"

"Well, if I'm going to take your hand in marriage, you're gonna have to get used to cute gestures like this."

Kendall blushed harder, then he gave a confident smile. "Or gestures like this?" And he stretched up on his toes, kissing James on the cheek.

"Yes," James managed to reply. "Just like that."

They danced together all night, talking and enjoying each other's company. It was more than James could've hoped for in such a short time. When the ball ended, he kissed Kendall on the forehead and invited him to go walking in the gardens the next morning. He accepted without hesitation, and James practially skipped upstairs to his bedroom.

As the weeks of summer went by, James and Kendall grew closer and closer. Some even called them a beautiful couple, and it was the first time anyone had considered them so. Brooke and William both showed them how proud they were that they'd finally put their differences aside. It seemed that, after years of fights and frustration, their sons were maybe finally falling in love. Although Brooke was beginning to have sudden troubles in her army, and with crime around the kingdom that was never accounted for, she tried to focus her attention on James and his hopefully upcoming marriage.

One afternoon, James and Kendall were sitting on the bridge over the stream running through the gardens. Kendall sat with one hand intertwined with James' on the brunet's lap. James had his other arm wrapped around Kendall's waist. "This has been the greatest summer we've ever spent together," James sighed at last.

"Wow, you don't say," Kendall chuckled. "I guess you're getting smarter too."

"Haha." James pecked Kendall on the lips before saying, "We should get married before you go back."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Isn't that a bit soon? We've only been acting as though we like each other for a few weeks now—"

"What does that matter? I know I want to be with you."

"But how can you know that when you don't even know me properly?" Kendall demanded.

"I can get to know you when we're married, I already know you're what I want. You're beautiful, Kendall."

He expected Kendall to smile lovingly up at him and say that he'd been overly cautious, and that he'd love to marry him that very moment if he could. But he didn't. Instead he frowned and said, "Thank you . . . but is that all?"

"I don't understand."

"Is that all that you care about? You somehow want to marry me immediately, because I've grown and you're attracted to me now?"

"Yes . . .?"

Kendall's jaw dropped. "So looks are all that matter to you."

"I-I don't know," James stuttered, wondering where this had all gone so wrong. "I guess so, I m-mean, is there anything—"

Kendall gave a small gasp, looking hurt. James immediately knew he'd really messed that up. Kendall pushed away from James and stood up, folding his arms. "James . . . I can't be with you."

"What?!"

"I-I need to be with someone who loves me," Kendall said softly, eyes full of tears. "Who truly loves me, every part of me. Not just my body, or my face. I'm more that that . . ." He dried his eyes, sniffing. "I'm sorry. Goodbye, James." And he turned and ran off, before James could stop him.

"Kendall!" James called, horror-struck. "Come back, please!"

But he didn't.

That evening, Brooke and James stood outside the castle, with William and Kendall. The carriage was waiting, the driver holding the door open for them. Brooke looked close to tears. James' arms were folded and he stared at the ground. Kendall looked anywhere but at him. "We tried, Brooke," William sighed at last. "At least that's something."

She just nodded, lip trembling slightly at this sudden tragic twist in things.

"Kendall," William said. "Say goodbye."

"Goodbye," Kendall whispered. "Your Highnesses . . ."

Brooke nudged James hard in he side. He scowled before sighing and murmuring, "Goodbye, Prince Kendall."

Before he got into the carriage, Kendall turned and gave him one last sad glance. When James looked up, he quickly turned away and stepped inside. William followed, and they left. Brooke turned to James and sighed. "Well. I suppose that's the end of that," she managed to say as civilly as she could. "Good evening, James." And she walked into the castle. James just stood and watched the carriage, until it vanished from sight. He didn't know how to fix things. That was the worst of all.

It was only going to get worse. What James and Brooke didn't realise was that the suspicious crimes in the village had all been leading up to one moment. One attack, when a small but strong gang of outlaws planned to take the kingdom by force. Or at least do whatever they could to tear it down. Not even an hour after Kendall left, James was sitting in the library with some of his friends when some noise outside caught his attention. He looked outside, and saw some village huts had been set on fire, the subjects running around and screaming for help, as a band of masked men hurried down the path towards the castle, heavily-armed.

"James!" Brooke ran into the library, a soldier in tow. "You have to leave here now!"

"Mother, what's happening?!" James asked as she dragged him down the corridor towards the courtyard.

"We're being attacked. You have to get away, now."

"What, no!" James dug his heels into the ground, stopping them. "I won't leave you to whatever horrible plans they have!"

"James, listen to me." Brooke grabbed his shoulders, looking him square in the eye. "They want to kill us both. If we both run, they'll chase us. If one of us is here, they'll stay here."

"I can't—"

"Our kingdom will fall completely into their hands if there is no heir. There has to be an heir, do you understand? Whatever about me, if they discover there's a living son once all this is over, this place will be yours."

"Mother . . ." A tear dripped down James' cheek.

She brushed it off with her thumb, kissing his forehead. "I love you, James. But you have to go. Do it for us."

He sighed, looking around at the place he'd always called home. It would fall completely if there was no one to take over. But running away . . .? "Okay. I'll do it." Then he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, because he knew there was little chance of him ever seeing her again.

She hugged him back tightly, before letting go and pushing him towards the soldier. "There are two horses ready for you. I've given him instructions on where to take you."

James followed the soldier, who handed him a brown cloak to wear over his clothes. They rode away from the castle and the burning village, trying their best not to look back. "I think they came from the neighbouring village," the soldier said at last, as they headed up a road. "It's somewhat in this direction—"

"Wait." James stopped the horse, eyes widening. "This is the road Kendall always takes."

"Yes sir, it is."

"Does that mean . . . no. Oh my god, no." He started shaking, kicking his legs and urging the horse on. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

Kendall and William were sitting in silence when the carriage came to a sudden stop. William opened the door. "Kendall, stay inside. I'm going to see what's going on."

Kendall ignored him and followed him out. He let out a scream of horror when he saw their driver, slumped over on the ground with an arrow on his back. There were men, crashing through the trees all around them. "It's the king!" one of them shouted. "King William!"

"Kendall, quick," William hisses worriedly, running to the horses and untying them both from the carriage. "You need to leave, before they realise who you are."

"No! I won't—"

William hoisted Kendall up onto a horse, handing him what was left of the reins to hold. "It'll be difficult to ride, but you should make it back."

"I can't leave you here alone," Kendall sobbed, trying to climb back down. But William held him still. "P-please, Father—"

"Shh. They'll be here any second now. And for all we know, they're at Brooke's castle too. If I go with you they'll chase us, and I won't let them kill off everything that's dear to me." He squeezes Kendall's hand. "You'll be alright. I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too," Kendall choked.

William raised his hand and gave the horse the hardest smack he could. It gave a startled whinny and cantered off down the road, Kendall clinging onto it's neck. William leaned against the carriage and shut his eyes, waiting.

By the time James reached William, he was lying almost motionless in a pool of his own blood. Through his last couple of breaths, he gave a vague signal in the direction Kendall had gone. James didn't know if he'd been taken there, or left of his own free will. But William seemed peaceful as his eyes slipped shut. The soldier managed to convince James that they needed to move on. And they did. Two parents' sacrifices left two escaped heirs and burning village behind.

**_Two years later—_**

"Bye James!"

"Bye Jamie!"

James waved at the kids hanging out of the orphanage windows. "Goodbye! Be good!"

"Keep walking," Ms Bitters scolded him, pushing him along down the pathway. "I've got a job for you, down at the Gustavo's pig farm. Get to the fork in the road, go left—"

"Bye!"

"Are you listening to me?"

James sighed, turning away to finally look at the grumpy old woman. "I'm listening, Ms Bitters."

Ms Bitters sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "You are a kind young man, James, but you're lucky I let you stay here an extra year! You don't know much about taking care of yourself!"

"I don't know what more you expect," James replied with a shrug. "It's not as though I come from a background of hard work."

"Hush!" Ms Bitters hissed as she resumed pushing him towards the gate. "You know you're not to speak of that! Be grateful for what you have!"

"I know," James sighed. "Goodbye, Ms Bitters. Be nice to them!"

"Oh, no worries! Have fun cleaning pig slop!" And with a cackle, Ms Bitters turned and went back to the orphanage.

James trooped along the dusty path, wiping sweat from his brow and muttering angrily to himself.

"Be grateful, James," he mimicked in a raspy voice. "I'll tell you what I'm grateful for! Getting away from you!"

Kicking a nearby bush, he continued his journey until he came to the fork in the road. Then he stopped. "Go left," the nineteen-year-old repeated softly. He sighed. "Well, I guess I know what'll happen if I go left." Veering slightly in that direction, he picked a daisy up from the grass and twirled it in his hands. "My ex-subjects are happier than they ever were with me, and my mother's plan was totally in vain. I'll be James the pig farmer, for the rest of my life."

He glanced in the other direction. "But if I go right, towards Queen Jennifer's kingdom, what will happen?" Groaning to himself, he slumped down onto the grass on the side of the road. "Will I actually get somewhere?"

Suddenly a high-pitched barking filled the air. James looked around to see a little black and white dog scampering towards him, barking madly in excitement. "Hello, Lightning!" James greeted with a smile as the dog leaped on top of him, licking his face. "Where's Logan?"

"Well, if it isn't the most idiotic little orphan prince in the world!"

James rolled his eyes and glanced up to see Logan walking towards him. Logan was James's best friend; he hunted in the forest and sold game to the butchers in the village. James met him when he took some children for a walk one day, and they had continuously met up ever since. "Hello, Logan," James said with a tired smile. "How are you this afternoon?"

"About to make some money!" Logan replied with a grin, holding up his full hunting sack. "And where are you going?"

"I'm trying to decide just that," James replied, standing up. "I have no idea. I could go to my new job, or I could go to the village and see what I can find there . . ."

Logan chuckled, smirking. "I know what you can find there! A handsome prince seeking a kind man to rule the kingdom when all is lost and only true love can prevail—"

"Logan—"

"Although I'm not sure if that would work considering that relationship went up in flames. You could write a book! 'How to offend your lover in ten syllables or less'! In your case, it's less."

"Logan!" James cut in, glaring at him. "I know I messed up, I get it. Do you think I don't regret it?"

"Hey, I didn't say that. I'm just teasing you." Logan sighed, glancing up at the signs. "I've seen Prince Kendall myself, in person. I met him when I was delivering game to one of the cooks. He came down to thank me in person because some strange thing had been going on with the weather and most hunters were staying indoors." He gave a small smile, looking back and James. "And he is gorgeous, there's no denying that. But surely you saw more than that in him?"

"Oh god, of course I did," James groaned, a dreamy smile appearing on his face without him even realising it. "He's so . . . I mean . . . then he's . . . and like . . . know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah, that was very heartfelt," Logan deadpanned, arms folded.

"I don't know how to say it, Logan! That's how I lost him! I couldn't figure out how to tell him how amazing he is to me . . ." James looked up at the signs. "If I go to the kingdom, maybe I can prove it to him."

"Maybe you can." Logan shrugged. "So, have you made up your mind?"

James bit his lip, glancing down the road towards King William and Queen Jennifer's kingdom. The home of Prince Kendall.

"Yeah, I think I have."

* * *

Hawk sat in his throne, glancing up at the ceiling of his tall fortress with a long sigh. Rebecca stood in front of him, holding his large crystal ball, where the image of James and Logan could still be seen within the foggy glass.

"So, the prince and his companion are off to Will and Jenny's kingdom," Hawk said softly. "That sounds like a problem."

"How so?" Rebecca asked slowly.

"Well, for all we know that ridiculous match-making business could start up again. The last thing we need is those two making their kissy faces at each other before Kendall's eighteenth birthday." He sighed again. "I suppose there's no use waiting any longer."

He stood up and crossed the room, where another larger crystal ball sat on a table. He watched carefully as prince Kendall appeared inside of it, looking disgusted about something. Hawk watched as Kendall turned away yet another suitor; Lord Beau. Honestly Hawk could understand why; the man did seem snobby and obnoxious. "Dear Jen has been desperately trying to find a man for Kendall so that when the curse comes back to bite her, she'll have a lifeline for her precious little prince. But as you can see, Rebecca, it's not going too well. Poor Kendall doesn't even know that it's for his own good." He gave a dark chuckle.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I think James and Logan are going to be meeting a few complications on their way to the village. And Kendall is eighteen in a few months; might as well act now." He smirked. "It'll be difficult for this 'true love's kiss' to wake him up if he has no true love. He and James are long finished now. And those other men horrify him. It's the perfect moment."

"It does seem logical," Rebecca agreed, grinning. "Anything you'd like me to do?"

"Make sure Jamie's trip to find his love is seriously delayed." Hawk smiled down into the crystal ball at Kendall's exasperated face. "I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

"Mother, I can't stand him!" Kendall snapped, throwing his hands up for emphasis. "He's truly the foulest creature you've ever forced me to make contact with in my entire seventeen years!"

Queen Jennifer sighed, bringing one hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her son could be very frustrating at times. "Look, darling, I'm doing my best . . ."

"But I really don't see why this can't just end! At least for a while. I'm so tired of all this match-making! You remember what happened last time." Kendall bit his lip and looked at the floor; the memory of James always brought tears to his eyes. "I don't want to go through that again, Mother. Why can't we just wait?"

"I . . . I just want what's best for you."

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe flying solo is what's best for me right now. Because the next snobby duke or knight courting me might end up leaving with half his limbs chopped off."

Jennifer couldn't help smiling at this. "Look . . . we'll talk about this later. Why don't you go get ready for your studies? I think Carlos is waiting in your room."

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner." Kendall left the room and walked down the hallway, giving a long and exhausted sigh. He knew of course that his mother wouldn't change her mind about the suitors. Why, he had no idea. All he knew was that he didn't want to get married yet. He wanted to feel safe with the man he chose. He didn't want to rush things.

Though things with him and James certainly hadn't been rushed. They'd gone on for eight years before either of them showed much interest in the other. Though he didn't want to talk about that.

He missed James. Sometimes not really as a lover and more as that rival and frenemy he'd spent every summer with. He wished the brunette and his mother were still alive. Then maybe at least their families could still see each other. Though it might have been too uncomfortable and awkward. He would still prefer that than for the two of them to be so brutally murdered and their kingdom taken over by a common court.

He missed his father too. He was sure that he wouldn't have let his mother line up all these men to be his husband. He would've listened to Kendall's pleading and protests and put it on hold for a while. If he would've even let it start up in the first place.

Kendall opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, grinning when he saw Carlos standing by the bed. "Have you been standing there the whole time?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I was waiting for you," Carlos replied, standing tall and straight.

Kendall shook his head, smiling as he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up. "Sit down, Carlos. You look tired."

"Oh, thank god." Carlos flopped down onto the bed, sighing in relief. "Hey, if your mother walked in I had to look all proper and loyal-servant-like!"

"You are a loyal servant. And a loyal friend. You don't need to prove it by hanging around and staying on your feet all day. That just sounds like torture." He sat down in front of the mirror and started fixing his collar, which had stuck up a little out of place from all of today's hassle. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and brushing it back into place. "Maybe I can skip my studies today. Do you think Kelly would mind?"

"Probably not." Carlos chuckled. "She knows what Lord Beau is like as much as the rest of us do."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah. So, you get why I turned him away?"

"Let me tell you something, if you had accepted him I'd be here all night trying to knock some sense into you." Carlos went over and stood behind Kendall. "Lift your arms."

Kendall did, and Carlos gently reached forward and took his top layer of clothing off. Kendall let out a sigh of relief as the tight buttons were undone and he could breathe properly again. Thank you."

"No problem." Carlos went to hang the clothes up, and was about to close the wardrobe when three little glowing lights floated out, catching him by surprise. "What the—"

"Oh, shush!" Katie laughed, growing to her normal size and putting her wand away, Camille and Jo doing the same. "This shouldn't be anything new."

Carlos closed the wardrobe, shaking his head. "I'll never understand all this magic lark."

"I never will either, you just get used to it," Kendall giggled, standing up and grinning at the fairies. "Hi. Did you want something?"

"Nope, just stopped by to say hello!" Jo beamed, fluttering over to him. She reached a hand out and touched his cheek. "Oh, it seems only yesterday you were just a tiny little baby . . ." She had to cut off and give a weak sniffle, tears in her eyes.

"Aww, Jo." He gave her a hug. "You're such a softie."

"And now you're going to get married soon!" she wailed. "Time's just gone by so fast, you're almost eighteen! I can't bear it!"

"I'm not so wild on it myself," Kendall shrugged. "Especially the whole getting married thing. I don't know why Mother is rushing it so much."

"Oh!" Camille's face lit up in a large and slightly guilty smile. "Pfft, she just doesn't want you to be lonely! That's all it is!"

"Nothing else at all!" Katie added with an awkward smile.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I don't doubt you three are hiding something, but I'll let it slide."

Jo giggled nervously. "Well, we're going to go meet with the queen . . . who knows, maybe we can add our own input on your marriage!"

"Really? You'd do that?" Kendall looked delighted, and distracted. Mission accomplished. "That's so kind of you!"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Camille replied quickly, before taking out her wand and flickering it in the air, disappearing in a shower of sparks. Jo and Katie quickly followed.

Carlos turned to look at Kendall again. "Do you think they can help you?"

"I hope so." Kendall bit his lip. "I don't want to be hurt again. I've had enough of that."

Camille, Jo and Katie hurried down the corridor towards the library, where they knew Jennifer would be. "Do you think she'll listen to us?" Jo asked worriedly. "You know she can be stubborn, where do you think Kendall gets it from?"

"We can still try," Camille said firmly. "You know that she cares about Kendall's happiness."

"But that's why she's trying so hard, isn't it?" Katie added. "To keep him safe from the curse!"

"Shh, we're getting closer," Camille hissed. The three fairies flew into the library, looking around for Jennifer. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"Over there!" Jo pointed to where Jennifer stood by some secluded shelves. "She's talking to Lord Beau . . ."

"Telling him to go pack, I hope!" Katie sad furiously.

"Hush! We'll go listen in." Camille spun her wand and shrunk herself, flying over and hiding behind some books on the shelves. Jo and Katie followed her.

"He seemed very, er . . . hot-headed," Beau said uncertainly. "A bit rude, at worst . . ."

"He's going through a rough patch," Jemmifer reassured him. "It's to be expected I'm sure you had those when you were his age."

"Yes, but . . ."

"Look, it comes down to this. Do you love my son? Do you want to marry him?"

Beau's eyebrows quirked slightly at the mention of the word 'love'. But he nodded, giving a large smile. "Yes, you know I do."

"We'll then, you're marrying him. It's decided, I'll announce the engagement this evening." Jennifer stood up. "I'm happy you're here, Lord Beau. It'll do everyone in this castle the world of good." And she turned and left the library, missing Beau's sly smile.

Panicked, the fairies transformed and hurried after the queen. "Your Highness, wait!"

Jennifer turned around, smiling in greeting at them. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Katie snapped. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Katie!" Jo hissed, scandalised. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Jennifer demanded, frowning.

"Your Highness," Camille said slowly. "With all due respect, we don't feel that Lord Beau is a suitable husband for Kendall. The two don't seem to coexist very well . . ."

"Kendall will learn, that there are some things best for him that he may not particularly enjoy," Jennifer replied firmly. "Beau loves Kendall, and that's all that matters to me. You understand why. Kendall will learn. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to." She turned and stormed off.

"What's more important than the welfare of her only child?" Jo wondered, horrified.

Katie gave an exasperated sigh. "She's a fool. Beau doesn't love Kendall; he loves wealth, and status, and the image of being married to a prince like him. That's all he wants!"

"There's nothing more we can do. The deal has been made," Camille said quietly. "We should go to Kendall . . . tell him what happened."

The three fairies returned to Kendall's room, reluctant to deliver the bad news. As soon as they appeared, Kendall stood up from where he'd been sitting, an expression of hope on his face. It only made them feel worse. It was evening now, dinner fast approaching, and the ball where the engagement would be announced. And one half of the supposedly happy couple didn't know any of this.

"How did it go?" Kendall asked eagerly, eyes bright. "What did she say?"

"Kendall . . ." Camille sighed. "She wouldn't listen to us."

"W-what?"

"She's already made plans, for your engagement," Camille continued, head hung low. "She's announcing it tonight, at a ball."

Kendall looked utterly stunned.

Only a moment later, Carlos, along with two maids, walked into the bedroom to get Kendall ready. The fairies stood aside and let them. Carlos gave Kendall a sympathetic hug, along with a few kind words, but Kendall didn't respond. At the first chance they could, the fairies ushered the three of them out of the room. "The ball's not for another while, let's not talk about it constantly," Katie said to them, making sure they left well alone.

"Sit down here, Kendall," Camille said softly, pushing him down into the chair. He sat there in silence, staring into the mirror with wide and dazed eyes.

"Pull the drapes and shut the door," she instructed to Jo and Katie, who did as she asked. "Privacy might be the best thing right now."

She smiled in the mirror at Kendall, who just stared at her blankly. "Now Kendall, before the ball tonight, we just have one last thing to give you." She took out her wand and nodded at the other two fairies, who did the same. Together they waved them gently in a circle as Camille added, "A symbol of your royalty."

Catching the golden crown in her hands, Camille carefully placed it on Kendall's head. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty." She gave him another comforting smile. "It's both your right and your duty."

But at these words, Kendall gave a weak sniffle and tears stared streaming down his cheeks. He put his hands up to cover his face, his shoulders trembling as he sobbed.

Oh, Kendall," Jo cried, reaching out to hug him.

"Come on," Camille said quietly, taking Jo's arm and pulling her away towards the door, Katie following. "Let him have a few moments alone."

Katie closed the bedroom door firmly after them, frowning and sighing when she heard Kendall's muffled sobs. "The poor thing."

Kendall sat at the mirror, body trembling as he tried to stop crying. He just couldn't believe his mother would do this to him.

Suddenly what little he could see became much darker, and he looked up, puzzled to see that the fire had completely gone out. He got up and walked over to see what had happened. But he couldn't see any reason for it to happen.

He didn't notice the shadow looming up behind him, it's mouth silently forming the words of a spell. A small ball of light appeared in the fireplace and the wall began to vanish as Kendall's eyes turned dark and blank.

"I don't see why he has to marry some snooty lord!" Katie scowled. "Jennifer is just trying to force it on him. It doesn't work that way!"

Jo nodded in agreement, sighing. "But that's not for us to decide."

"Maybe we should speak to her about it," Katie suggested.

"Yes, that's not a bad—"

"Shh!" Camille hissed, her ear pressed up against Kendall's bedroom door. "Something's wrong!"

Jo heard a faint echo of laughter in her ear. She gasped. "Hawk!"

Camille burst through the door, just in time to see Kendall disappearing through the fireplace, the wall closing behind him.

"Kendall!" Jo wailed, leaping towards the now closed wall. "Why did we leave him alone?!"

"Move out of the way!" Katie shouted furiously, brandishing her wand and striking the wall with all her power. She left a burning, gaping hole in the stone. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

Kendall followed the ghostly light up the stairs in a daze. It was only as it floated in through a wooden door and he followed that it started to take another form.

"KENDALL!" Camille shouted, running up the steps and trying to find the right way to go. "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Kendall heard, blinking slowly and shaking his head. "Huh . . .?"

Then the light grew brighter, the room's heavy wooden door slamming shut behind him. He gasped, turning arund and trying to open it. He shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

He stared, eyes wide and staring. "J-James?"

The glowing ghost James smiled sweetly at him, holding his hand out.

"No, y-you're dead, this isn't real—"

"Shh," Ghost-James said softly, winking and holding something out to him. It was a red rose. "I have something for you."

Camille's words echoed in Kendall's head and he stepped back, shaking his head. "I c-can't . . ."

James frowned, then a second later, another ghost appeared standing next to him.

"Father?!"

"Take it, Kendall," Ghost-William smiled warmly. "It's only a harmless little flower. What's it going to do?"

"But . . . they said not to touch anything . . ."

"Son, don't worry about them. They're on your mother's side. They don't want you to be happy." Ghost-William reached out and rested a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "But I do."

When Kendall took the rose in his hand, the first thing he noticed was that it was far too bright to be real. Then it slipped in his fingers and he cried out in pain. "Ow . . . ungh . . ." His head was spinning, as he watched a thin trail of blood drip down from his fingertip.

"Every rose has its thorn," Ghost-James cackled in a voice that wasn't his own, as Kendall fell to the floor.

Camille, Jo and Katie burst into the room, crying out in fright when they saw Hawk standing there. He smirked at them. "You poor fools . . . did you really think you could defeat me? The master of all evil! I always get what I want."

He gave another evil grin. "You want your precious prince? Well, here he is." Cackling, Hawk stepped aside and pointed to Kendall lying on the floor, completely still. His crown and the rose were lying on the floor next to him.

The three fairies hurried over to Kendall as Hawk vanished, laughing loudly.

"Oh, Kendall," Jo sobbed, falling to her knees next to him.

"I'll never forgive myself," Camille whimpered, gently pushing Kendall's golden hair out of his face.

"We're all to blame," Katie sniffled. She picked up Kendall's crown in her hand, and held the rose in the other, by the very tips of her fingers. "Who knows what kind of black magic is inside this thing . . ."

The fairies decided to rest Kendall in the tallest tower of the castle. They figured he would be safe there. Katie gently placed his crown back on his head as they lay his head down on the pillow carefully. Jo lifted the long blanket up over him, leaving it at his chest and smoothing it out, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"One more thing," Camilly said quietly, gently folding Kendall's hands at his chest and placing the red rose between them.

"That seems a bit morbid," Jo couldn't help whimpering. "Laying him with the rose that caused this to happen."

"You have to admit though," Katie sighed. "It's kind of appropriate too . . ."

Camille was turning away from them and walking out onto the balcony, sniffling mournfully. "We were supposed to protect him . . ."

Jo wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Shh . . ."

"Poor Jennifer," Katie whispered. "She'll be heartbroken when she finds out."

Camille dried her eyes, frowning. A new determination rose within her. "No . . . she's not going to find out."

"What?" Jo looked confused. "How?"

"Well, we'll put everyone in the castle to sleep. Maybe even the whole village, until Kendall wakes up." She walked over and closed the balcony curtains of Kendall's tower, giving the sleeping prince one last sad smile. "We don't know what some of the villagers could do if their royal family were completely helpless to everything. It's better this way."

With that, she raised her wand in the air and began to recite a spell. "Sleep, until your prince awakens from his strange slumber . . . sleep mindlessly, without dreams or nightmares . . . and when you awaken, you will know of no time that has passed."

Jo and Katie raised their wands and copied her, and as they looked down at the courtyard, they could already see servants stopping in their tracks and just falling asleep on their feet. It was a strange sight. "Now what should we do?" Jo asked Camille.

The brunette sighed. "I wish I knew."

* * *

"That troll came out of nowhere!"

To say that Logan looked terrified was an understatement. They were stumbling along the road towards the village, worn out and fed up. What with the sudden rainstorm that almost drowned the both of them (not literally of course, though it felt like it), the marsh they had to go through and now the wild mountain troll, their journey wasn't going too well.

"How does one person get so much bad luck?" Logan demanded, scraping some dried mud off his cheek with a huff. He glared at James. "I blame you. I've never had these problems before."

James chuckled. "Sorry. But you have to admit, we handled it pretty well."

"I guess so. Let's just get to the damn castle so you and Kendall can get married and have cute idiotic babies that take after you," Logan chuckled tiredly, tripping over a pebble at the end of his sentence and groaning in frustration.

James chuckled, walking along beside him. They were finally approaching the village, but as they walked down the main road, everything seemed strange. Too quiet, too still. James stopped. "What's wrong with them?"

Every villager was dtandiing completely still, eyes shut, head down. "Are they turned to stone?" Logan whispered in horror.

"I don't know . . ." James walked over the man nearest to him. He frowned. "No . . . this guy is snoring. I think they're just asleep."

"How the heck did that happen?"

"I don't know. Do you think everyone is like this?"

As they continued through the village, they realised everyone else was like that. It was the weirdest thing either of them had ever seen. They continued to walk through the village, everyone they passed in the same strange sleep. Even the animals slept. "Am I the only one of us who finds this terrifying?" Logan whispered.

James shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it." He looked up and spotted the castle, not too far away. "I suppose everyone is sleeping there too. I wonder how this happened . . ."

"If you like, I'll let you know."

Logan shrieked with fright, grabbing onto James's arm as a tall, cloaked man appeared in front of them, a woman standing beside him. "That must be Hawk," James hissed in Logan's ear. "The evil sorcerer. And Rebecca."

"I never would've guessed!" Logan snapped.

"You're right, prince."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I have many, many answers to many, many questions. For example; these villagers have been asleep for three days." Hawk smirked. "Do you know why?"

James and Logan both shook their heads.

"Well, how about I tell you?" Hawk raised his hands in the air and conjured up a ball of light. And in the light, an image began to appear. He grinned evilly. "You know, James, you could be considered the destined hero of a fairytale come true."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked cautiously.

"Let me get to that. In the distance behind me, you see Queen Jennifer's castle." An image of the castle's tallest tower appeared in the light. "Up here in the tallest tower, dreaming of his true love, lies Prince Kendall."

James gasped as he saw Kendall lying on the bed, completely still.

"Yes, that same prince who won your heart not too long ago. He is indeed fair. Golden hair, emerald eyes, glowing skin. In this ageless sleep, he finally finds peace. Peace that could last for a hundred years." Hawk gave a mock puzzled frown. "So, what happens then? Our noble prince James rides off on a powerful steed . . ."

The image changed to James, looking old and frail and riding a horse that looked just the same. His eyes widened when he saw it.

Hawk's voice dripped with sarcasm as he continued. "A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with a kiss . . . but wait." He cackled. "Prince Kendall is already engaged, to a man brave, noble and handsome! Surely he'll be the one with the power of 'true love's kiss'. Only . . . he's in the castle too, sleeping like the rest of them." Hawk grinned. "So, I suppose this fairytale has no happy ending . . . you'll just be on your way." He cackled again. "I'm afraid Kendall's not in the right state of mind right now—"

"YOU—"

Logan had to grab the back of James's jacket to stop him from lunging at the laughing sorcerer. "James, he'll turn you to ashes if he wants to!"

"YOU MONSTER!" James roared, trying to break free of Logan's hold. "He's never hurt anybody, you sick disgusting cruel—"

"Yeah, I get it. Not gonna make a difference for little blondie up in the tower."

James gritted his teeth, fists clenched.

"So, if you care enough to go up and see him for yourself, who knows? Maybe there's an antidote, maybe there isn't. You'll see soon enough." He snapped his fingers, and he and Rebecca vanished.

James growled. "Logan, we've got to get to the castle!"

"Don't think you can go there unarmed!"

Logan shrieked again, only this time, seeing three fairies flutter towards them. "Pixies? Seriously?"

"You be quiet," Katie snapped, pointing her wand at him. Logan clamped his lips shut.

"You'll need weapons to defend yourselves," Camille said, waving her wand, as Jo did the same. They presented James with a glistening sword and shield, and Logan with a bow and quiver of arrows. "Now, go on!"

James and Logan ran on, getting closer to the castle. It was only as they came closer to the front doors that Rebecca appeared, hands raised in preparation to fight them off with her magic. Logan responded to that by loading his bow and sending an arrow straight into her shoulder. "I've had enough of bloody magic," he muttered angrily.

Rebecca cried out in pain and rage, firing a blast of energy his way. The brunet quickly dropped to the ground, hands over his head. James raised his sword and ran forward, but Rebecca pushed him back easily. James clenched his jaw and raised his sword again. Maybe he could throw it, surely she wasn't that fast?

But then she cried out in pain as an arrow sank deep into the flesh of her leg, and he used the opportunity to lunge forward, slicing the blade of the sword across her neck. Her body slumped to the ground, head dangling off as black smoke drifted up from her wounds.

Logan ran forward to where James was and tugged him by the arm. "Come on, you can stare at the grossness another time!"

The two continued into the castle, the silence becoming eerie after only a few seconds. "Any idea how to get up to the tower?" Logan asked, looking around.

"If I go by my memory of what my castle was like, it should be somewhere this way." They hurried down the long winding corridors, past sleeping men, women and animals too. "There, that's the staircase! I'm sure of it!"

They sprinted down towards the entrance to the steps. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and a strong smell of burning.

James cried out in shock and leaped back as the steps were engulfed by flames, all the way up until he couldn't see any further. "That shouldn't even be possible, they're made of nothing but stone!"

Logan pulled him away, scowling as he stared at the flaming staircase. "Well, it's obviously not possible naturally. Hawk must have done this, to slow you down if not stop you completely."

James growled in frustration, stepping back further away; the heat was already getting to him. "So what do we do now?!"

"Maybe we can climb the wall? Come on!" Logan turned and ran back down the corridor, James following close behind him and almost tripping over a sleeping servant on his way.

They ran outside and around to wear the tower was. Logan sighed. "No . . . there's no footholds or anything. It's no use."

"We can help!"

"Oh, can you? I didn't realise," Logan replied sarcastically as the three fairies fluttered over.

"Hey, wise guy!" Katie snapped, pointing her wand at him. "If James really wants to save Kendall, he has to do it with his own abilities. All we can do is occasionally add our own little input!"

Camille and Jo waved their wands, as thick and long ivy plants crawled and grew over the tower walls, all the way up to the balcony. "Climb, James," Camille said, pointing up. "They're strong, they'll support upu. This is all we can do to help you."

James sighed, sheathing his sword and walking towards the tower. "Okay . . . I can do this."

"You're going too, wise guy," Katie ordered Logan, pointing. "Go on. He needs a companion."

Grumbling to himself, Logan sighed and walked forward too, gripping a thick branch of ivy in his hands and beginning to climb. James was already a few feet above him, gritting his teeth and climbing further upward. Honestly, the lengths he went to for bloody love . . .

But it would all be worth it, right?

He climbed until sweat dripped down his forehead and the back of his neck, and all of his limbs ached. It felt as though the tower was getting higher with every move. And of course, maybe it was. But at last, he reached the balcony and hauled himself up, falling onto it with a crash and a groan. Logan followed soon after. James got to his feet and brushed himself off, subconsciously fixing his hair a little too. Then he stepped towards the curtains into the tower room and took them both in his hands, pushing them apart.

James stepped into the room, eyes immediately falling on the bed. He bit his lip as he walked over, gazing down at Kendall. He was so still. He almost looked dead; if it weren't for the fact that he could both hear and see the blonde breathing softly, he would've thought he was.

He was so beautiful. He hadn't changed a bit.

Logan appeared beside him, panting slightly at the long climb up the tower wall. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded, holding his side and bending over. "Hold on, I have a stitch . . . _*cough*_ Anyway, what else did we go through all that for?"

"But . . ." James turned to look at Logan, frowning. "We finished everything. He doesn't love me."

"Well, why did you end things?"

"Because I never let him know how much he meant to me. I was shallow."

"And are you that way now? Why do you love him?"

"Because . . ." James thought for a second. "I . . ."

"Come on James, just say something!"

"He's sweet . . ."

"There you go, keep going!"

"And he's kind and funny, and clever, and when we were kids he was so cute and I knew that even when I picked on him . . . and he loved me anyway."

"Was that so difficult?" Logan demanded.

"No, but . . . what good does it do?"

"Well, think about it. Kendall is engaged, if he ever wakes up there's a large chance he's going to marry another man. And you still love him?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"You messed up a couple of years ago. So why shouldn't he still love you? At least a little?"

"But—"

"STOP STAYING BUT AND JUST KISS HIM, I WANT THIS TO END ALREADY!"

"Okay, okay!" James stepped closer to where Kendall lay. "I just hope this works . . ."

But just as he was leaning down towards Kendall's still form, there was a flash of light and a strong gust of wind blew in through the balcony doors. He turned around with wide eyes to see Hawk standing on the balcony, eyes narrowed. Logan groaned. "Typical!"

"Well, James." Hawk stepped into the room. "I must say, I'm very impressed. You've almost proven yourself. You even made it past my accomplice." He realised his hands. "But you haven't defeated me yet!"

He began to mumble a spell under his breath, and suddenly James began to feel very cold. Then he heard a crackling sound by his feet, which were starting to feel stiff and numb. He looked down and gasped in horror. His feet were encased in cold, grey stone. And the stone was creeping up his legs slowly, numbing him and cracking as it moved. "What did you do?!" Logan demanded, eyes wide with terror.

Hawk laughed. "Now our brave little hero can stand by his prince's bedside for all eternity . . . but don't worry, boy. Once your heart is encased in stone, you will feel nothing at all."

"Oh my god, where are those fairies or pixies or whatever when you need them?!" Logan looked around frantically for something to help him. But he found nothing.

"Logan!" a little voice whispered by his ear. He jumped and turned to see three little glowing lights hovering next to him. "Get the rose," tiny Camille told him urgently. "It's filled with black magic, it'll destroy him."

"What do I do, hit him with it?!"

"The thorns, idiot! Go on!"

"Logan," James gasped, strone constricting his abdomen. "Help me . . ."

Logan lunged towards the bed, grabbing the rose by the tip of the stalk and taking it from Kendall's hands. Then, without even stopping to think, he gave a yell and lunged straight at Hawk, the thorns scratching off his face and drawing blood. He screamed with rage and flung him across the room with what just felt like a strong gust of air. But Logan could see his face beginning to crack and crumble like stone. He shuddered. "Ew."

James's stone encasing collapsed to the floor in a pile of dust the same time as Hawk's body did. His nose crinkled in disgust as he stepped over the ashes. "I'm stepping on a dead body right now."

"Yes, that's gross and I feel so bad for you, now plant one on those luscious lips so I can take a long nap. Please."

James chuckled and leaned down again. This close to Kendall, he felt his heart speed up and his cheeks flush. He slowly closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips against Kendall's. They were soft, like he'd expected. He smiled to himself and sat up again, kneeling by the bed, arms folded on the bed and head still leaning close to the blond's. For a terrifying moment, he was sure it hadn't worked. But then Kendall's eyelids fluttered slightly, his lips parted as he took in a shaky breath, and he opened those beautiful green eyes. He looked around a little, turning his head and coming nose to nose with James. His eyes widened. "J-James . . .?"

"Oh, right, I forgot . . . I'm supposedly dead, right?" James chuckled quietly, lifting a hand to hold Kendall's. "Thing is, I have more important places to be, like here. With you."

Kendall sat up dazedly, reaching a hand out to touch James' cheek. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, eyes full of tears. "Oh James, I'm so sorry . . ."

"No, I'm sorry," James said quickly, cupping Kendall's face and looking him in the eye. "I never got a chance to tell you what you meant to me. But I love you, Kendall. More than anything in the world and it's because of who you are, not your image. I love your heart, and your soul, and just everything about you. And I'm never letting you go again."

Logan chose that moment to give a loud sniffle and pretend to wipe a tear from his eye. He turned to the fairies. "Am I imagining it, or did this all seem very quick and easy? Well, by these standards . . ."

"His determination was enough to do half the work for him," Jo explained, giving an idle shrug and a sweet smile. "And his devotion. It weakened the forces of evil."

Kendall swung his legs over the side of the bed, James grinning up at him before shifting to one knee and holding his hands. "Kendall, the truth is . . . when you were a baby, you were cursed by Hawk, the evil sorcerer. The only thing that could wake you was a kiss from your true love, and that's why your mother found you suitors . . ."

Kendall gaped at him, finally understanding.

"But I woke you up, a-and that means you love me, and that I love you too. Truly, truly love you." He squeezed Kendall's hands, swallowing nervously. "Will you marry me?"

Kendall nodded, not even needing to think about it. "Yes, of course I will!" He lunged forward into James' arms, clutching him by the front of his shirt and kissing him fervently. "God, I love you."

James grinned, standing up and pulling Kendall up with him, holding him securely. "I love you more." He turned to Logan. "If you want that nap . . ."

"You'll stay in one of our finest rooms," Kendall promised him. "And if you're hungry . . .?"

"Now that you mention it . . ."

Downstairs in the ballroom, the guests were beginning to arrive. Once Kendall had been woken, the kingdom residents had woken up and noticed nothing out of place. Jennifer had no idea what had happened, hurrying around, greeting guests and preparing for the engagement announcement. Camille, Jo and Katie flew over to her, bowing respectfully before saying with perfectly straight faces, "Prince Kendall is waiting, Your Highness. He and his fiancé will enter the ballroom once you make your announcement."

Jennifer nodded, smiling at them.

"The point is," Kendall snapped at Beau, who still refused to move. "I'm not marrying you, I never wanted to marry you. So there is no need for you here."

"And what did the queen have to say about that?" He asked haughtily.

"Does it matter? As a prince, and future king, I may not have the same authority. However, I do have the right to banish you from this kingdom and I will do so immediately if you don't leave right now!"

Beau scowled, and finally did as he was asked. Kendall grinned and took James' arm, waiting to walk into the ballroom and show the kingdom the man he would, marry. "I can't sit to see her face."

"She might even faint," James chuckled. "We'll have to look for Logan too."

"I imagine he'll be close to the front, drawing as much attention to himself as humanly possible."

James nodded in agreement, pressing a light kiss to Kendall's temple. They stood in silence and waited, until at last, a silence fell over the ballroom as Jennifer stood on the steps leading up to the doors. "May I present," she announced loud and clear, pride evident in her voice, "My son, Prince Kendall, and his husband-to-be . . ."

Kendall tugged James forward and they walked out into the open, before she could say another word. Some of the guests let out gasps, because they clearly recognised him. Others began to applaud, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Jennifer turned to smile at them, only to let out a squeak of surprise, mouth gaping. "Yes, Mother," Kendall said, smiling sweaty. "This is the man I'm going to marry." Then, their bodies close together, the happy couple descended down the steps to the ball.

And they all lived happily ever after, because what other ending could there be?


End file.
